


Sugar Buddy

by Capturedguy



Category: Upload (TV 2020), Upload (amazon prime original series), Upload - Fandom, Upload-TV Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capturedguy/pseuds/Capturedguy
Summary: Nathan and Luke end up cuddling.
Relationships: Nathan Brown/Luke Crossley, Nathan/Luke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Sugar Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with the new Amazon Prime original series, Upload. It's charming, cute, funny, with a light helping of angst to balance it. Nathan and Nora are cute , but I have to confess I am most interested in the developing friendship between Nathan and Luke. Mostly played for comedy, it's still appealing. :-)

Nathan thought back to earlier in the day when Luke had rushed over and said if he found the egg and won the money, he would be Nathan's sugar daddy and pay for his stay here at Lakeview by Horizen. He had been surprised and the confusion on his face had caused Luke to blurt out that he didn't want anything "weird" from Nathan. Then he'd run off to find the prize and Nathan had gone off a different way looking for it as well. Of course the least needy of all the residents, Mr. Choak, had been the one to find it! Later that evening, Nathan couldn't relax because of everything going on. He had tried to take a nap, but after tossing and turning for an hour, he climbed out of bed and padded out the door of his apartment and into the hallway. He was restless, and his mind was going a mile a minute. His thoughts went from Ingrid, to Jamie, to his mother, and to Nora and what she'd told him about the update. Then his mind turned to what Luke had said earlier and he smiled involuntarily. Just then he realized that he had actually wandered to Luke's room. He didn't know if he should knock on the door or not, even though he knew that Luke would probably be happy to see him. He was nothing if not enthusiastic in his pursual of friendship with Nathan. Before he could make up his mind, the door swung open, and a jeans and t-shirt clad Luke was there. A smile on his lips. "Come on in! I was just going to go to the dining hall for a snack because I'm bored, but you're better than a snack! I mean- you're more interesting than food!" He grinned even wider than when he'd opened the door. Nathan couldn't stop from grinning right back. He entered Luke's place and looked around. There was a big plush blanket spread haphazardly on the oversized couch and Luke had a fire going. The lights were low and the flames made everything warm and inviting. Luke looked at Nathan and a concerned expression spread across his face. "Are you OK?" I know it's been a rough few days. I know I didn't win the prize, but hell man, I have enough money that I could at least help you with meals or something." Nathan felt a wave of affection flow over himself towards the other young man. "Luke, I appreciate what you tried to do for me today. And I totally can't thank you enough for being the friend you've been to me since I got here. I want you to know that." Luke was absolutely beaming now. He grabbed Nathan by the shoulders and led him over to the couch. He lightly pushed Nathan onto it and then hunkered down next to him. As he tugged an unresisting Nathan against his side, he turned his head to face him and said "Look, I'm not rich enough to be your Sugar Daddy, but I could be your Sugar Buddy! And cuddling's not weird, right?" Nathan turned to face Luke , looked him in the eye, and said, "Nope. Not weird at all!" and leaned his head against Luke's shoulder as Luke pulled the blanket over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fan fiction I've ever written. I must really like these guys. :-)


End file.
